Stay Frosty
by Toby Danger
Summary: A trip for a Christmas tree turns a winter's dream into a private hell. Haru x Elie.


Groove Adventure Rave: Stay Frosty

Rave is copyright of Hiro Mashima, Kodansha and Tokyopop. No infringement is intended.

A little Christmas gift from me for all the Rave fans out there. I hope you enjoy.

----------

"Dum dum dum de dum dum dum dum… Falalala LA la la lala…"

Cattleya closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to ignore the noise of yet another badly sung Christmas carol being preformed by Elie. She was beginning to miss the good old days, before Elie came to live with her and Haru, and she had some actual peace and quiet.

"Elie…" She spoke as she put the last of the groceries away. "Could you give the songs a rest, just for a bit. I'm getting a headache."

"But Catt-chaaaan! I can't help it!" Elie whined. Cattleya moved into the living room, where Elie was taping the various Christmas cards they had received on the wall. "Once the festive season grabs me, it never lets go."

"Well, yes… but there's such a thing as getting too excited.."

Elie looked at her with a determined stare. "I have a right to be excited. The last time I celebrated Christmas was with your Grandfather back in Symphonia Castle. Then a few months later, I was frozen and sent to the future…"

"Not this again…" Cattleya rolled her eyes. Lately, Elie seemed to keep rolling out the story of her past as Resha Valentine to get her way. The hope of Symphonia or not, that girl needed to learn some manners.

"… and the last two Christmases were spent in Musica's airship, getting utterly drunk and hoping Demon Card didn't catch us." Elie finished. "So excuse me for getting excited about the first real Christmas I've had in over fifty years."

"Oh whatever." Cattleya sighed. "Shouldn't you be doing the laundry by now? It's your turn."

"Oh come on. That's not very festive. Can't I do a job that's more… Christmassy?

"Like what?"

Elie grinned with glee. "I still have to buy some presents…"

"You are not sneaking off to go shopping."

"But it's the season!" Elie whined. "You want a big empty space under the tree… which by the way, we still haven't got?

That was true. The Christmas tree was still absent from the room. In all the hustle and bustle, no one had found time to get one..

At that point, the front door was heard opening, and the girls moved to the hallway to see Haru enter, carrying a large bag full of small logs. He dropped it to the floor, and rubbed his sore arms.

"Man, that was heavy. Next time, we should just have them delivered here."

"Oh, I don't want to bother Genma with all that. Besides, this is cheaper." Cattleya grabbed the bag and began humping it into the living room.

Haru pulled his coat off. "Yeah, until my legs give out and I collapse and die of hypothermia out there."

"Aww, poor old you.." Elie cooed teasingly. "You can save the world, but can't stand a few sniffles."

"Maybe I should chuck you out there, then maybe you'll sympathize." Haru grinned wickedly.

"You wouldn't dare Glory.." Elie chuckled. "Cause then, you'd never get any more hot drinks from me."

Elie led Haru into the kitchen, and filled the kettle with water. As Haru leaned against the radiator to warm up, he watched Elie quickly brew up some coffee. Even after a year of living with them, it was still a bit surreal to see the former Resha Valentine act as a normal domestic gal.

She poured some cream into the cup, and handed the brew to Haru, smiling happily. "There you go. One cream…" She stepped closed and gave him a quick kiss. "And two lips, just how you like it."

"You make everything so cute…" Haru sipped the drink gratefully..

"It's a talent." Elie winked.

The two walked into the living room, where Cattleya was adding some logs on the fire. Haru sat down, grateful for the comfort of the sofa. "Sis, you better not have anymore jobs for me, cause there's no way I'm going out there again."

"No, I can't think of anything at the moment…" Cattleya spoke.

"What about the tree?" Elie piped up. "We still haven't gotten a tree in here."

"Oh yeah…" Haru stretched and yawned. "I'll get one tomorrow…"

"Haru, don't be so lazy!" Elie glared at him. "The tree is the most important part of Christmas. You can't just be so flippant about it. You've been putting off getting one for ages."

"I said I'll get one tomorrow.."

"Why not now? It's still light out." Elie glanced out the window, watching the falling snowflakes. "The snow's not too bad, it wouldn't take us too long."

"Elie, I just froze my ass off lugging lumber all the way here from Genma's shop." Haru protested. "I just wanna relax.."

"Please, Haru?" Elie leaned toward him and put on her cutest expression. "Please! I'll help you take it home, and once we get it, I'll do all the decorating! You don't have to lift a finger."

Haru looked thoughtful. "I dunno, it's a long trip.."

Knowing she had him in her grasp, Elie sat on his lap, pressing her chest against his. "And you know, if you do go, I can repay you for services rendered.."

"How exactly?" Haru smirked, the idea beginning to appeal to him.

"Oh… good stuff, I promise.." Elie spoke teasingly. Cattleya rolled her eyes.

Haru moved Elie onto the couch and stood up. "Well, you make a good point.."

"Yay!" Elie kissed his cheek. "Thank you!"

"Haru, don't let her manipulate you into.. Cattleya was about to tell him off, but then a thought hit her. "Haru.. are you getting a tree from the usual place."

"Yeah, I always do, you know that." Haru answered.

Cattleya grinned. "Oh, just wondering…. You are still going with him, right Elie?"

Elie nodded. "Right. I said I would."

Oh, alright then. You two rest up for a bit before you go…

She left Haru and Elie to talk on the couch, and moved into the kitchen, smirking with glee. If Haru was taking Elie to get the Christmas tree in his traditional manner, then she'd finally have a few moments peace away from her annoying carols…

---------- 

Fully warmed up, and clad in his dryed out coat, Haru felt ready for anything, even a long trek to get a Christmas tree in the freezing cold. The trip wasn't all that appealing, but the thought of getting another job out the way, and being able to laze around night spurred him on. Not to mention the 'good stuff' Elie promised. He strapped on his backpack, full of the equipment he needed.

"Ready!" Elie stepped out onto the snow, wearing a pink parka, a knee-length skirt, and her favourite winter hat. Haru looked at her stocking-clad legs in concern. "Um.. are you sure you want to go out like that?"

"Relax Haru. It's not that cold, and the stockings keep me toasty." Elie giggled. "Maybe you should wear them once in a while, to keep the heat in…"

Haru blushed slightly. Er… shall we go?"

Sure!" Elie nodded. And with that, the two started walking…

Only for Elie to stop when she realized Haru was moving toward the outskirts of the large forest, which was some distance behind the house.

"Haru, where you going? The ferry's that way." She pointed at the route to the island's main town. Haru turned in confusion. "Why do we need the ferry?"

"Well, how else are we gonna get to Hip Hop city?" Elie replied, curious.

"Er.. we're not going to the city.. I'm getting the tree from there." Haru pointed at the forest.

Elie blinked. "You mean we're getting a real tree?"

"Well, sure. We've always gotten our trees from the forest." Haru was curious as to why Elie seemed astounded at this fact.

"So… we're gonna spend the day walking in there, in the cold, til we find a tree, cut it down, and drag it back here?" She questioned.

"Pretty much."

"Are you mad! That'll take ages."

"You're the one who wanted me to get one." Haru frowned.

"But I thought you were gonna get a plastic one from a store. Wouldn't that be easier?" She whined.

"I guess.. but it just doesn't feel quite the same as a real tree. Plus, it's cheaper." He shrugged.

"But… the forest…" She eyed the snow-topped trees. In the bleak winter day, they suddenly looked very imposing "I don't wanna walk through there in the cold."

"Yeah well, neither did I, but you insisted." Haru sighed. "Look, if you don't want to go, fine."

Elie fidgeted. It would have been easy to ditch Haru and crawl back into a warm cosy bed… but he was going to all this trouble for her…

"Oh fine." She relented. "But only to make sure you don't get lost in there."

Haru smiled. "Well, I don't know about that, but I appreciate the company."

"Besides, there's loads of trees in there. It won't take us long to get one, right?" Elie perked up, trying to be enthusiastic as possible.

"Er, actually, all the fir trees are in the middle of the forest. It'll take us a while to get there. Then we gotta uproot it…"

Elie's bottom lip quivered. "Oh lovely…"

----------

"You gotta admit, it's pretty nice to be out here. The forest looks beautiful in the winter.." Haru spoke, admiring the trees as they passed.

Elie would probably have agreed with him, if it wasn't for the fact that they were trudging through thick, freezing snow on a cold day through a dark forest.

"Well, I guess…" She managed to say through her shivering teeth. It had been a long time since she'd been out in the cold this long. Winter days were usually spent either curled up in front of the fire, in her nice heated classroom at school, or wrapped in Haru's arms. You'd have to be insane or stupid to be out here. She wonder what category she was in, because Haru's was pretty obvious.

"This is nuts Haru. We could have gotten to town and bought a tree by now!"

He glanced back at her, never breaking his stride. "And what's the fun in that?"

"What do you mean? Shopping is fun incarnate!" Elie glared, angry he had the gall to insult one of her favourite pastimes. "It's a hell of a lot more fun that this!"

Haru finally stopped and turned to face her, his face indicating he'd had quite enough of her complaining. "What's with you? You didn't have any trouble when we had to walk all the way across the Higashi Mountains."

"That's because, it was freaking summer!" Elie seethed. "I hate the winter!"

Haru just sighed. "You want to go back, fine. I'll get the tree on my own."

"Fine then. I'll just go then." Elie kept the hardness in her voice, but a hint of glee could be heard.

"I'll be alright on my own." Haru shrugged.

"Good. I'll see you later." And with that, Elie turned on her heel, and started walking back the way they had came.

She was only a few feet away when she stopped. Without turning, she spoke. "Will you really be okay on your own?"

"Yeah, I'm cool."

"I mean.. this is a big forest… you might get lost.."

"I'll get out okay.."

"And.. what if you get hungry?"

"I got food." Haru grinned. "I'll be okay, really. You just rest up at home and get ready to decorate it."

He turned and started walking again, carefully listening to try and guess what Elie was doing behind him…

A few feet later, he heard her rush up to him, to walk by his side. He looked at her, her face red from the cold and slight anger.

"You want to come then?" He asked.

She didn't look at him. "I'm not leaving you here to freeze to death."

"You can go if you want to…"

"And leave you out here all night." Elie frowned. "I'm not that heartless.

Haru chuckled. "Well, thanks. I could use the company."

Elie said nothing. She kept her face straight as they walked deeper into the woods.

Only when Haru took her hand, and held it tight, did she smile for the first time since they started.

----------

"Damn…" Haru cursed under his breath, as they struggled over the upper curve of a large hill. "I thought we'd have found the fir trees by now.."

He glared at the tall oaks around him and Elie. "You know, I'm sure there were less of these things around last year."

"These stockings were a rip-off!" Elie spat, indicating her snow-soaked legs. "Keep the cold out, they said, keep you dry, they said…"

While Elie was ranting, Haru spotted a fallen tree log, perched on the edge of the path they were on. Sighing, he brushed some snow off it, and sat down, relieved to get some weight off his feet.

"I'm starting to wonder if there are any frigging Christmas trees.. HEY!" Elie was taken by surprise as Haru took her arm and pulled him onto his lap.

"What's this?" She asked, as she calmed down and tried to get comfy on his lap, wrapping an arm around his side to stay stable.

"I figured we needed a break." Haru answered, taking his bag off his back and placing it next to the log. He took out a small plastic container and a thermos. "Plus, I'm starving. Good thing I raided the kitchen before Cattleya noticed.

Elie eagerly opened the container. "Mince pies…" She almost wept for joy. How long had it been since they left the comforts of home?

She grabbed half the pies, leaving the rest for Haru, and happily started eating. Haru opened the thermos full of tea, and the two each took swigs of the warm liquid.

He looked up at the sky. The clouds had almost cleared completely, and night was beginning to set in, a few stars already twinkling in the sky.

"Nice, isn't it?" He spoke absently. Elie swallowed the pie she was eating, and joined his gaze.

"Yeah… I haven't seen the sky like that in a while."

They continued looking, the woods around them silent, save for the slight rustle of tree branches. The quiet surroundings, coupled with the hot tea and the closeness of the couple, made the atmosphere quite cozy between them.

"You know, this would be perfect, if we didn't have to trudge through miles of snow to get here." Elie spoke.

"You're right there.." Haru turned his gaze to her. "Still, some things are worth a little effort, right?"

"Right…" Elie now rested against Haru's chest, and she could feel his breath brushing across the top of her head. Despite the cold, she now finally felt warm, her soggy stockings forgotten as she cuddled against him.

"Feels nice to be on our own again.." Haru wrapped an arm around her, holding her closer. "Things have been so crazy lately.. I've missed the days when it was just the two of us."

Elie sighed. He was right about that. With all the preparations for Christmas, and having to go to work or school.. they really hadn't spent much time together.

"Heh, even if we never get the tree, at least we get this moment…" Haru smiled.

"Meanie.." Elie mumbled.

"Eh?"

"You're trying to make me feel guilty about how I've been whining all the way up here."

He looked surprised. "No really, I'm not."

"Well, you don't have to. I feel bad enough on my own…" She sighed. "It's sad really. I can blow up the Endless and stand up to loonys with swords, but once I'm in the cold, I turn into a complete wimp."

"Eh, we've all got our bugs to bear." Haru shrugged.

"What's yours then?"

"I turn into a nervous wreck when I know I'm not making you happy."

"If that's the case, why were you so indifferent when I was freezing back there?"

He just cocked an eyebrow. "You were annoyed. Annoyed and unhappy are two different things."

She chuckled and inched closer, feeling the need to get closer, feel his body and savor his warmth. "You're just an evil git sometimes. I bet you were enjoying me suffering."

"Well… a little. You did make me go all this way in the cold when I didn't want to…"

She smirked. "See, I knew it. Well just for that… remember that good stuff I was going to give you when we got home? Well, this is all you're getting."

She dove in for a deep kiss, pressing her body to his. Feeling his chest next to hers, the cold was completely forgotten.

And so was their location. Pushing Haru back, she forgot that they were sitting on a log on the edge of a hill. And inevitably, they fell back, fell off the log, and were sent tumbling down the hill.

Everything was a blur of white, mixed with sensations of cold, wet and pain. When they finally came to a stop, Haru opened his eyes to see trees standing above him. Fir trees to be exact.

"Yes! Finally!" He managed to get to his feet, despite the sore spots he was feeling all over. "Elie! We finally found them…"

He struggled not to laugh when he saw Elie, laying face first in a foot of snow, with her skirt hiked up to reveal her stocking-clad bottom.

"I hate you Glory."

----------

"Smell it."

"Smell the tree?" Elie blinked, staring at the tree Haru now hefted on his shoulder. After cutting down a suitable tree and wrapping it in a tarp, the two were now making their way back home.

"Yeah, just give a branch a whiff. You can't beat the smell of a fir in the winter."

Once again, Elie wondered if Haru was really all there in the head after spending a year in the Stellar Memory. But she relented, and slowed her pace so she could touch one of the tree branches that had escaped the tarp.

It did smell nice… it reminded her of the air freshener which Musica usually used in his car, except this was much stronger on the nose.

"Mmm.. that is nice.."

"See? Told you a real tree would be better."

"Alright.." She elbowed him playfully. "You were right for once."

Haru put an arm around her shoulders. "So, you admit this was more fun."

"I guess.." Elie looked up at the night sky, the clouds now completely gone. The stars were out in force, accompanied by the light of the moon shining down.

She smiled. "Aww… if it wasn't for the tree, this would be really romantic."

"Who says it isn't?" Haru held her closer, letting her lean against him as they walked. "I could stay like this forever.."

----------

An hour later..

"We've been in here forever!" Elie shrieked, panic beginning to set in. I cannot believe we're lost."

Haru sighed and looked around the seemingly endless miles of trees around them. "Man, I don't usually get lost when I'm in here… maybe the snow covered all the paths.."

"Maybe the cold broke your sense of direction." Elie moaned. "Who cares! Let's just get out of here before we freeze!"

"Calm down.." Haru pulled a cell phone from his bag. "I'll call Sis, maybe she can get so help or something." He punched in their number.

----------

Cattleya helped herself to another chocolate, sighing contentedly. Haru and Elie would probably be back soon, so we intended to enjoy the quiet as much as possible and watch her film on television. Though it was odd that they weren't back yet. The forest wasn't that big…

A knock was heard on the front door, and she got up to answer it. To her surprise, it wasn't Haru and Elie, but Shuda, holding a bouquet of roses.

"Shuda? What are you doing… oh my.." She gasped, as Shuda handed her the flowers.

"You say I never do anything romantic anymore, so, I thought I'd remedy that." He grinned. "Get your coat, I'm taking you to dinner."

"Really?" She gasped. "My, that is charitable of you."

"If you like, you can return the favor.." He suggested.

A minute later, Cattleya and Shuda were out of the house and heading for a date. About thirty seconds later, the phone rang.

----------

"Where is she?" Haru stared at the phone. "Don't tell me she went out.."

"Damn you Catt-chan! I'll kill her for this later!" Elie ranted.

"Okay, I'll try Musica, he's still in town." Haru dialed Musica's number, and waited for a response.

----------

Musica glanced up as he heard his phone ring, trying to remember where he'd dropped in on the way to the couch. He looked at Melodia, who was currently straddling his waist. "Uhh, babe? I'd better get that.

Melodia tightened the grip her thighs had around him. "Oooh no. This is the first night off work I've had in ages… and I am stopping for no one." She leaned forward to plant a deep kiss, and let her hands drift down to his boxer shorts.

He grinned as she pulled back for air. "Damn, I love a determined woman."

And after his shorts were removed, the phone was forgotten.

----------

"Great, Musica's gone too." Haru sighed.

"Phone someone else!" Elie demanded. "Genma, Let, Julia, anyone!"

"Everyone else is either out or away for Christmas." He put the phone away. "Looks like we're on our own."

"I am not dying of frostbite out here for a stupid tree." Elie stood up, grim determination on her face. She walked over to a very tall tree.

"Okay, here's the plan. I'll give you a boost, you climb the tree, and see if you can see the town, or some way we can get our bearings."

Haru looked up at the tree, wincing at the very daunting height. "Okay, good plan, but why do I have to climb it."

"Because you were the one who got us lost." Elie put her hands on her hips, staring at him with an angry gaze.

"You dragged me out here. I didn't want to go in the first place." He protested, crossing his arms.

"You're better at climbing than me."

"You're lighter."

"I'm cold and tired all over. I'll never make it up there."

"I've been dragging the damn tree for ages. I'm exhausted!"

"You… you.." Elie's face flushed red with frustration as she tried to think of another argument. "Oh this is pointless. I can't argue with you. You're right about everything."

"We both are. Guess there's only one thing to do." Haru extended his hand. "Paper Scissor Stone. One round."

Elie smirked and extended her hand. "You're on."

The two stared at each other, eye set in stone as if in gladiatorial combat, a fight to the death.

"One… two… three…"

Two hands shot forward.

"Scissors!"

"Stone!"

"Dammit!" Haru swore. Elie playfully punched his arm with her 'stone' fist.

"Up you go Haru." She grinned. "And relax. It's not that big a tree…"

----------

"Ow…ow….. ow…." Haru winced at each step he took, gritting his teeth and trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his arm and legs.

"Look, I'm sorry." Elie spoke, dragging the tree beside him. "If I'd known those branches would break under you weight, I would have gone up. But I'm not a tree expert, so how was I to know?"

"Just… forget it…" Haru managed to get out. He didn't really want to argue with her again. His thoughts were now devoted to one thing: Get. The. Hell. Home.

"Look on the bright side, at least we know where we're going." Elie was upbeat. "Once we're past the lake, it's not far into town, and home sweet home."

"Lovely.." Haru moaned..

It was a short walk later, that the two found themselves out of the forest, and standing at the edge of the largest lake on Garage Island. The normally lucid water of the lake was now frozen over, a sheet of white ice stretching all the way across.

"Lucky!" Elie grinned. "Now we don't have to waste time walking around. We can just go across."

Haru eyed the ice warily. "I don't know, I've been told it isn't safe to walk on."

"Oh, that's Catt-chan being overprotective again." Elie huffed.

"Actually, I heard it from Genma and I read it in a big warning from the town council, but yeah, Sis mentioned it."

She glared at him. "Come on Haru, it looks safe, and it'll get us home quicker." She took a few steps onto the ice. "And it's not like we're gonna run across. If we take it slow, nothing will happen."

----------

At last they were home. Haru was never more pleased to see his front door than at that moment. He opened the door and dragged the tree in. "At last. We made it!" He called to Elie.

Elie replied with a sob and a sniffle. She walked behind him, dripping wet from head to toe, and looking extremely miserable.

"I hate winter.." She spoke tearfully.

"I know, I know… but we're home now." They walked into the living room. Cattleya was still gone, but Plue was asleep by the fire place, and thoughtfully, the carrot-nosed dog had placed some logs to keep the fire blazing.

Haru propped the tree against the wall, intending to put it up tomorrow, and collapsed on the couch. Elie tore her wet coat off, flung in into a corner, and sat in front of the fire.

"You're a big fat jerk Glory!" She scowled, pulling her jumper off. "Why couldn't you just buy a tree. Noooo, we had to go into a freezing forest, almost get frozen to death, and then I fall into a frigid lake!"

"Hey, I was against it." Haru spoke, hoping to quell this quickly. "But you're so good at convincing me of stuff, I figured it was safe."

"Well… you should've tried hard to convince me otherwise." Her soggy stockings were pulled off, and laid by the fire.

"You should be grateful I had the tree." Haru smiled. "Without it, I might not have been able to pull you out of that ice hole."

"A real gentleman would have dived in and saved me." She unfastened her skirt.

"Yeah, but I preferred to be a smarter, and still alive boyfriend…" He trailed off when Elie took her undershirt off, revealing her pink bra. He swallowed. "Umm.. Elie-chan?"

"Yes?" She turned at him to glare, and he blushed at the sudden frontal semi-nudity.

"Er… do you want to change privately?" He pointed at her chest.

"I'm so tired, I just don't care anymore." She removed her skirt, and resumed her place in front of the fire, down to just her underwear. Haru found himself powerless to stop himself staring at her smooth back, his gaze traveling downwards.

"Ouit staring at my butt. I know you are." Elie spoke, her voice revealing just how tired she was.

"Sorry.. I…." Haru stumbled to speak. "You want a blanket?"

"Please."

He moved quickly to find a wool blanket from the linen closet, and return to the room. He sat down beside her, and wrapped her up. She finally looked at him and smiled. "Thank you."

"Anytime." He let her lean against him, her head resting on his shoulder.

They sat in silence, glancing at each other and staring into the fire, finally feeling relieved and content. Elie sighed happily. The ordeal was over, she was finally warm, and in her man's arms. She'd gladly trade in all her presents to stay in this moment.

"It was worth it though, right?" She spoke dreamily.

"Hmm?" He looked at her, curious.

"Once the tree's put up and decorated… it'll look wonderful, right?"

"I'm sure it will." He kissed her forehead. "Either way, it was nice to have an adventure once again."

She looked at him oddly. "You call that an adventure?"

"Well, we were in peril. For a bit."

"Some peril.." She chuckled, stretching an arm around his shoulders. "But I'm glad I had you to save me again."

"Always…" He held her closer, the touch of her against him more soothing than any fire.

"By the way… you know that 'good stuff' you promised me for going out and getting the tree?"

She looked at him suggestively. "Yeah?"

"When can I collect on it?"

----------

"Oooohh…" Elie cooed, as the final climax of pleasure washed over her. Completely spent and giddy on passion, she settled on top of Haru, who lay across the length of the couch. He placed one hand to stroke her back, the other used to pull a blanket over them.

"You know, you could be the best present I've ever had." Haru chuckled. "You're utterly amazing, constantly cute, and I always have you on tap."

She smirked at him. "Well, just remember to take good care of your present, or I might just give it away to someone else."

"You would never.."

"True… you'd have to do something much more evil than dragging me through the cold for me to do that."

"You enjoyed it really.." He pulled her close for another kiss…

"We're back!" Cattleya's call pierced the air, and the couple jumped in fright, falling off the couch. Cattleya and Shuda entered to find Haru and Elie tangled together on the floor, trying frantically to cover their modesty with a blanket.

"What are you doing?" She frowned.

"Err… keeping warm?" Haru suggested

"You havn't even put the tree up!" Cattleya pointed at the still-wrapped up tree. "Honestly, I have to do everything around here."

Haru and Elie just sighed in defeat.

----------

Christmas day finally came, and everyone who came to visit was extremely impressed with the Glory house's tree.

"Dude… that is amazing." Musica stared at the tree, the tinsel and baubles meticulously laid out by Cattleya and Elie. Elie stood by it, beaming with pride.

"Beautiful!" Iulius gushed. "You should consider this as a career."

Elie shrugged, and beckoned Haru over. "Oh it was mostly Haru's work really.."

"Damn right.." Haru smirked. "I had to drag it all the way here, then get Elie to lift a finger to help decorate.."

Elie playfully whapped his arm. "Keep that up, and you won't get your present first. I'll make you get yours last, and I know you hate waiting.."

Haru rolled his eyes. "I'll be good…"

"Okay then. The first present goes to Haru." Elie reached under the tree and picked up a parcel. "I really wanted you to see this first, for everyone's sake.."

Haru wondered what she meant by that as he tore the wrapping off. He blinked as he saw what it was, and held it out for everyone to see. A large, designer t-shirt with the words 'Future Dad' stenciled on the front.

"Um.. thanks Elie-chan…" He was puzzled. "..but I don't get the slogan. Is it one of those designer fashion houses or something?"

Elie threw her arms up. "God, you are hopeless sometimes." Then her expression softened, and she took one of Haru's hands. "I really hope…"

She pressed his hand to her belly. "None of that gets passed on to the baby."

Everyone in the room gasped. Except Haru, who suddenly found himself unable to breathe. Or move.

One large, love-filled hig from Elie though, and he was back in reality, amazed and already excited at this sudden surprise.. a child of his own..

He sighed. He really should have gotten Elie a bigger present to even things out. But he was sure she wouldn't mind an engagement ring…

THE END


End file.
